


M.

by summoninglupine



Category: SSシスターズ | Super Sadistic Sisters
Genre: Abuse, Canon Compliant, Dubious Morality, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Foot Massage, High School, Identity Issues, Light Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, School, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Impatient and restless, Kariwazaki Chikako tries to define her relationship with first year student, Chiake Chika, and, by extension, her spineless older stepbrother, Asai Kenji.
Relationships: Asai Kenji/Kariwazaki Chikako, Chiake Chika/Kariwazaki Chikako, Kariwazaki Chikako/Uozomi Mayo





	M.

It was her disgust for him that made her want him. She had not especially thought of Asai Kenji before her fateful meeting with his young stepsister, Chika. She had known his name, just as she knew the names of everyone in her class, that was part of her duty as vice-president of the student council, but she had not really held any strong opinions regarding him, too wrapped up with her own private sense of shame. This had changed after meeting Chiake Chika. 

She had not welcomed the knowledge of the relationship between Asai and Chiake. Whenever he spoke of the situation, he referred to it as a symptom of his _‘trauma,’_ and yet the way she understood it was that it had been he who had initiated their ritual. She hated that, hated the feeling that they had something in common, that they both caved so easily to Chika’s demands, and all the while she understood that it had been his actions that had made the younger girl who she was.

Chiake did not behave as if she was unhappy, in fact quite the opposite, she came across as lively, as fully in command of any situation into which she entered, the undeniable drive behind the absurd _‘Smiling Mates’_ club she had founded. Yet how much of that was a front, how much of that was defence? When you are a child, when you are forced daily to display yourself to other children, and when, upon discovering you are being treated in this way, your stepbrother does not immediately rescue you, but instead demands to know why you are not debasing yourself before him also, then what kind of a person did that force you to become? Feeling the warmth of embarrassment on her face, Kariwazaki Chikako did not feel as if she truly wanted to know.

The past few months had been important for her. Again, she did not like to think to herself as being in the same class as Asai, and yet the relief provided her by Chika’s behaviour towards her had helped her come into her own, helped her begin to understand her own body, her own desires, and, to a degree, it had helped her understand that, in a small way, she wanted to be like Chika also.

That feeling, that need to humiliate, to make someone feel the same as she felt, was the reason she was so dissatisfied with the attentions of Uozomi Mayo. From the moment that their first-year English teacher had become the sponsor of the SM club, she had known there was something of the masochist in the older woman, and, just as readily, she had felt Uozomi’s need for her, her desire to possess her. She did not resist, did not decline, but it didn’t move her like the attentions of Chika did. Sex with her English teacher excited her only in how transgressive it made her feel, in how guilty it made her feel in the moments before she came. She wanted someone to find them, wanted someone to open the unlocked door of the classroom and see her as the older woman buried her face between her legs, but the moment never came, and she felt more and more dissatisfied with Uozomi’s neediness.

Why was it that with Chika, who never pushed her face close to hers, who simply stood at a distance and told her what to do, Chika who would grind her foot in Kariwazaki’s tender parts, and goad her into greater and greater orgasms—why was it only Chika who could provide her with the fulfilment she so needed?

They said no one was entirely a masochist and no one was entirely sadist, and maybe that’s why the disgust she felt for Asai, and the warmth she felt when imitating Chika’s firmness made her so wet? Or maybe it was just the shame, the excitement of being caught edging a worthless boy who would do such terrible things to his own stepsister making her feel disgusting enough to come just as hard as when Chika treated her so poorly; maybe what she needed in order to fully understand herself was to be able to reconcile both of these things, the part of her that was unashamedly herself, eager to please, eager to be punished, and that hard knot of feeling that lived in her chest and made her feel like Chika when she pushed Kitashiro Chikage, Asai’s girlfriend, down upon the mattress in the nurse’s office, when she held Asai down and rubbed her foot against his cock—maybe what she needed was to find a way to accept contradiction, to find comfort in her body in relation to her own needs and the needs of others.

Standing before the door of the clubroom in the old abandoned wing of the school, she hesitated for a moment, just a moment, and then, with resolve, reached out, and drew the handle back.


End file.
